


The Very Hungry Caterpillar

by SailorLestrade



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Magic, based on an imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 02:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2756153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki puts Tony in his place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Very Hungry Caterpillar

“What did you say?” You asked Tony, who was laughing.

“I said go make me a sandwich.” He joked, laying his cards on the table. He had won this round and, for his winnings, he wanted you to go make him a sandwich. You sighed and stood up.

“Let me guess, all the meats I can pack on it, and cheese, but no veggies?” You asked. He smiled at you.

“You know me so well.” Tony laughed. You rolled your eyes and went to the kitchen. Loki passed by then and saw you toasting Tony’s bread.

“Are you hungry darling?” He asked. You shook your head. “Then why are you making yourself a sandwich?”

“Tony told me to.” You said. Loki’s eyes darkened. “He won the round and so I have to make him a sandwich for his winnings.” You explained. Loki quickly stormed off. “Loki?” You asked, looking for him. You shrugged and went back to your masterpiece.

****

“Hey Reindeer Games.” Tony said, shuffling the cards. The others had excused themselves for bathroom breaks and such while you were in the kitchen. “What’s up? Wanna sit in a round?”

“My queen does not bow to your demands.” Loki said. Tony raised an eyebrow.

“What are you talking about?”

“Forcing her to go make you a sandwich? I will not have it!” Loki growled. Tony held his hands up, cards falling down his sleeves.

“It was a joke Rudolph.” Tony said. Loki waved his hand in front of him. That’s when you came in with Tony’s sandwich.

“Hey Tony, I didn’t know if you wanted any chips so I…” You gasped and dropped the plate.

Sitting on the table where Tony had been was a little caterpillar. Loki smiled proudly.

“Loki…what did you do?” You asked, walking over.

“Punishment.” Loki said. “It’ll wear off at midnight.” The others came back in then and laughed at Tony.

“Teach him to not mess with a girl like that.” Natasha laughed. You smiled and snuggled close to Loki, who was sitting by you at the card game.

“You need your own reality show.” You said, giggling. Clint laughed.

“Now that’s one reality show I would actually watch.” He said. “Messing with Stark. Starring Loki Laufeyson.” Everyone joined in on the laughter then.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you think? :D


End file.
